tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
A World of Mana and the Two Chosen: The Anomaly
A World of Mana and the Two Chosen: The Anomaly ist der erste Teil des neunten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Nach den neuen Ereignissen auf der Exoflection der Er'ther Lands wächst in Ix Nieves und Mileena Weiss die Skepsis gegenüber der Premierministerin Gefion heran, denn sie hatte sie offenbar zumindest was die Existenz weiterer Mirrists belogen. Zudem erscheinen auf den Exoflections immer mehr Anomalien, und die Helden befürchten, dass die Originalwelt der jeweiligen Exoflection doch Schäden davontragen könnte. Jade Curtiss hält Ix und Mileena dazu an, dass sie verstehen müssen, wer in den verzwickten Ereignissen Freund und Feind ist, weshalb sie mit Gefion sprechen sollten. Da sie jegliche Nexus ohne deren Zustimmung nach Tir Na Nog exoflektieren ließ, verlangen die übrigen Bewohner der Heimdallr ein Gespräch mit Gefion. Die Helden suchen daher den Mirrist-Tempel auf, in dem Gefion sich zurzeit befinden soll. Die Helden finden Gefion im Tempel, wo sie nach Mirrage-Fragmenten gesucht hat, um ein neues Mirrage zusammenzubauen, wodurch die Helden verstehen, dass sie in der Tat selbst eine Mirrist ist. Auch offenbart Gefion, dass sie von Marian Fustel als Omega-Nexus wusste und sie deshalb unter Schutz im Königspalast steht, und es ist überraschend für sie, dass Marian von der Salvation Front entführt worden war. Gefion erklärt, dass Omega-Nexus Störungen sind, die durch das Kaleidoscope entstehen, und in der Tat die Fähigkeit haben, den Fluss der Anima umzukehren und Tir Na Nog damit zu zerstören. Gefion erklärt zusätzlich, dass die sechste Welt, die gescannt wurde (die Er'ther Lands) eine verdrehte Kausalität aufgewiesen haben, die den Fluss der Zeit beeinflusst hat. So entstand Marian als Omega-Nexus. Das Gespräch wird durch ein Exobeben unterbrochen, das droht, den Mirrist-Tempel zum Einsturz zu bringen. Die Helden retten sich hinaus und erfahren dort, dass eine neue Insel in der Nähe von Odanse erschienen ist, die von der Größe her vielmehr einem Kontinent gleicht. Dies überrascht die Helden, da ausschließlich Ix und Mileena dazu imstande sein sollten, Welten zu exoflektieren, woraufhin Gefion gesteht, dass sich im Königspalast mehrere Mirrists befinden, aber nur einer von ihnen, der 103. Biqe, wäre dazu imstande, eine Exoflection zu erzeugen, ohne Ix' Mirrage zu besitzen. Als Gareth Outrigger den Kontinent auf dem Bildschirm der Heimdallr darstellt, erkennen die Helden nicht nur den riesigen Kontinent, sondern direkt daneben eine Anomalie im Meer, die ein Loch ins All zu sein scheint und dort liegt, wo zuvor Odanse gewesen war. Die Helden beschließen, trotz allem den neuen Kontinent aufzusuchen, während Gefion das Kaleidoscope untersucht. Ix und Mileena sind bei der Erforschung des neuen Landes noch von dem Verlust ihrer Heimat abgelenkt, doch sie laufen schnell in den Nexus des neuen Kontinents hinein, Lloyd Irving. Ihm erklären sie die Situation, doch er versteht nichts. Lloyd begreift aber, dass die beiden offenbar nach ihm gesucht haben, und er erklärt ihnen, dass er nach einem Jungen namens Paul sucht und sie ihm dabei helfen können. Lloyd erzählt, dass Paul abgehauen ist, als die Wurzeln des großen Baums gewütet haben, und er vermutet, dass es sich dabei um den Kharlan-Baum handeln muss, weiß aber nicht, ob es so ist, da dies nicht seine Welt ist. Zudem erkennt er, dass die anderen Menschen offenbar keine Erinnerungen an ihre vorige Welt haben, sondern grundlegend zu einem Teil von Tir Na Nog werden. Die Helden finden Paul und Lloyd erzählt ihnen, dass der Baum eine Stadt zerstört hat, wo sich eine Freundin von ihm um die Verletzten kümmert. Ix und Mileena schlagen daraufhin vor, dass sie auch die Leute von der Heimdallr bringen, die heilen können, um zu helfen. In der Stadt treffen die Helden auf Raine Sage, der Ix und Mileena alles erklären. Raine bestätigt deren Befürchtung, dass es ungerecht ist, was sie Lloyd und ihr antun, da sie aus ihren Erinnerungen heraus ein neues Land erschaffen haben, doch sie bemängelt dabei vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Ix und Mileena nichts darüber wissen, was sie eigentlich tun. Ix versteht dies und fühlt bereits so, seit er Marian begegnet ist. Die Helden beginnen daraufhin zunächst, die Verletzten zu heilen. Bei einem von ihnen bemerkt Lloyd, dass er einen Exsphere trägt und dementsprechend von einer Menschenfarm stammen muss. Der Flüchtling erklärt, dass viele fliehen konnten, nachdem der große Baum die Menschenfarm zerstört hat, aber einige mussten verletzt zurückbleiben. Lloyd will daraufhin mit Raine dorthin aufbrechen, aber sie will lieber auf weitere Verwundete warten, um sich zu kümmern. Ix und Mileena begleiten Lloyd stattdessen. In der Menschenfarm finden die Helden nicht nur die verletzten Menschen vor, die sie heilen können, sondern begegnen auch Phantom von der Salvation Front. Dieser ruft seine Leute herbei, um Lloyd töten zu lassen, aber Raine gelingt es, dazwischen zu gehen. Sie und Phantom begegneten sich bereits und Phantom schließt aus ihrer Anwesenheit, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert hat. Raine begreift, dass Phantom die Exspheres will. Sie fordert von ihm, Lloyd, Ix und Mileena gehen zu lassen und die Verfolgung der Exspheres zu beenden, und begleitet ihn im Gegenzug. Phantom ist damit einverstanden, weil er den Erhalt eines Omega-Nexus wie Raine über den Erhalt einiger Exspheres stellt. Phantom entfernt sich daraufhin mit Raine, woraufhin Lloyd, Ix und Mileena beschließen, sie zu retten. Abseits der Helden kann ein Gespräch zwischen einer vorerst unbekannten Person und Marcus Grimm verfolgt werden, der sich darüber empört, dass er sich gegen jemanden stellen soll, nur weil die andere Person nicht damit einverstanden ist, mit Raine so umzugehen. Die andere Person fordert, dass Marcus sich gegen ihn stellen soll, sofern Raines Verhalten dementsprechend ist. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays